Angelina Kudou Shields
'''Angelina Kudou Shields' (アンジェリーナ・クドウ・シールズ) is a foreign exchange student from USNA who arrived at First High School during the latter half of the main characters' freshman year, taking Shizuku's place who went to study in Berkeley, California at the beginning of the 9th Volume of the light novel series. She is introduced as a member of the Kudou Family from the Ten Master Clans. And owing to her popularity since she arrived at school, she is unable to decide which club she will join and is instead placed as a temporary member of the Student Council. She refers to herself as "Lina", and usually hangs out with Miyuki. Appearance and Personality Lina is described as someone whose beauty is no less than Miyuki's. She has blue eyes and blonde hair tied in twin tails. Her hair is long enough that one can say that it's easily two times longer when untied. Background Lina is the granddaughter of Kudou Retsu's brother. Angie Sirius Abilities With the title of "Sirius" bestowed upon her, Lina is given the honor and status of being the most powerful Magician in the USNA military. Only those who defeat the previous "Sirius" can earn this title. As a combat Magician, who is well trained in hand to hand combat, Lina is naturally specialized in fighting with normal Magicians. While locked in combat with another Magician, Lina relies on her superior speed both in casting her magic and physical movement aided by Magic to overwhelm her opponent during a battle. She always possesses an arsenal of assorted weapons from knife Intergrated Devices to an automatic pistol equipped with a silencer. In terms of Magic, she is more specialized in small-scale, high-impact Magic rather then large-scale, wide-area Magic. Magic ➨ Heavy Metal Burst : It is a Strategic-Class magic which disperses heavy metals and turns them into plasma. A large beam of plasma can then be moved and shot at an instant. : Brionac is a special weapon developed by the UNSA used to activate the Strategic-Class magic. It forms a barrier to contain the shock wave released from the transformation of plasma and prevent the plasma from causing extraneous damage to the surroundings such as a populated city. Imitating the spiritual weapon, Brionac, which was said to be a spear of light that could pierce through anything, it's operation system is based on the classified FAE (Free After Execution) theory. The theory states that there is a small gap in time between the invocation of magic and manifestation of the effects. Brionac manages to control Lina's magic output by taking advantage of the time gap, which is impossible for a human to use or take advantage of naturally. ➨ Parade : A Kudou Family magic developed by Kudou Retsu himself when Yakumo's predecessor taught it to him in the 9th Magical Research Institute. While the original illusion magic Kudou learned focused on creating a body clone, his magic, Parade, focuses on changing the image of the user. For Lina's case, her clone's appearance is changed into a image of a golden eyed woman with pink and wild hair, wearing a mask. It writes coordinates into a false body that is a superficial duplicate that people can't differentiate with the caster. This magic is helpful during Lina's fights against others where all of their attacks couldn't work on the clone causing them to have difficulties in fighting her.Thus in order to break through 'Parade', —it's necessary to either locate the body between the time when the old illusion breaks down and a new illusion is created, —or disregard the five senses to find the coordinates of the body directly in the dimension of information.. ( ➨ Dancing Blades : A magic Lina uses along with her knife Intergrated Devices to cause multiple blades to fly at high speeds from all angles towards her opponent. ➨ Molecular Divider : A secret technique that weakens molecular bonds developed by Major William Sirius, a previous USNA Combat Magician Commander. A classified UNSA military magic that Lina obtained and learned after surpassing the previous user of it. She activates it with her knife Integrated Device during her duel with Miyuki. ➨ Muspelheim : A Wide-Area, Large-Scale Magic that changes the air around Lina into fire, thunder, and eventually plasma. This magic was used to clash against Miyuki's Niflheim in the Web Arc 5. Category:Characters Category:USNA Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Kudou Category:Ten Master Clans